Beautiful liar
by goldenboat
Summary: A beautiful day results into yet more beautiful realizations.


Wise men have said that there's beauty all around us. The serenely beautiful greenery, the crystal blue sky with cottony white clouds, the ever changing moods of mother nature.. are all manifestations of God's beauty on earth.

Sometimes God hides the beauty in seemingly ordinary things in ways beyond human comprehension. Leaning against an ancient Cypress tree in the woods , Hephaistion was lost in thought.

No one could blame him though. A scene was gradually unfolding in front of him. Hephaistion had been witness to it countless of times in the past. But every time it caused heat to pool up in his belly. His heartbeat speeded up and palms sweated profusely .Not that anyone knew about it though.

It was a lovely day. Alexander had one look at it through the window of his royal chamber and emphatically declared that he would spend it in the woods. Everyone readily agreed. The day was just like Alexander… bright, fragrant and promising…and it would be spent just like Alexander wished.

And that's what led to the current predicament. The emperor of the world reverted back to his boyhood days once he entered the woods. He ripped off his royal robe with rather unkingly glee and challenged his generals for a game of wrestling. All but one politely declined. Others because they hated losing. Hephaistion because he hated to see his lover lose.

Only Cassander agreed.

The wrestling had been going on for a while. Cassander was good, but his skill was of no match to the prowess of his opponent. As everyone watched with bated breath, Alexander proceeded to grip his friend by his waist, throw him over his shoulder and flip him swiftly on the ground in a swift maneuver. Poor Cassander could do very little other than letting out a few painful grunts as Alexander climbed on his back to hold him in submission.

It wasn't normal for anyone to be that turned on to see his lover riding another man's back. But Hephaistion wasn't anyone. Alexander was breathtaking.

The brunette watched on as rivulets of sweat emerged from the damp golden hair and descended down the fascinating valley of his lover's body. Alexander had never been overly muscular. He always appeared to be rather lean when wrapped in princely robes. But at that moment, devoid of his royal attire…Hephaistion's eyes feasted on the strong muscles scattered all over Alexander's body.

One..two..three and it was over. Cassander raised his hands in defeat and Alexander loosened his choke hold. Alexander rose to his feet as his intense expression lightened up playfully helped Cassander to stand on his feet, who grudgingly accepted the offer of help.

All but Hephaistion left the place..lost in merry banter over the friendly wrestling match. He could feel Alexander's eyes on him as he picked up the neglected scroll lying on his side and pretended to read.

It was a little game that they often liked to play. Sometimes he was the one chasing. At others, he gladly became the prey. Yet in some rare days like this one, the line between the hunter and the hunted blurred.

Hephaistion jerked in surprise as his lover laid down beside him, happily planting his head on the brunette's lap.

"Ahhhhh! At last !" Alexander closed his eyes and took a huge breath, drinking in the sweet scent emanating from his Phai. His home.

Hephaistion's hands itched to touch the golden mane to card his fingers through the soft rumpled hair. But he resisted.

"Ew! You're sweaty my king." He whispered. His cyan eyes gave off a naughty gleam as he waited for a response. He had a very nice idea about the possible answer.

"I know."

Hephaistion snorted in amusement.

"I hate sweaty men!" he mock grumbled. No, he didn't.

It was Alexander's turn to snort. The blond wrapped his rapidly cooling sweaty body around his lover in a show of ownership that always stole Hephaistion's breath away.

"I know Phai!" Alexander laughed softly. "I could feel your hatred when I was wrestling." His eyes twinkled in barely concealed amusement.

Hephaistion had the decency to blush..but he didn't give in. He pushed Alexander to the ground and bodily climbed on his belly. The two men fought each other in a beautiful abandon and rolled around without a care in the world. Skin touched skin all over. Lips met lips as the lovers kissed under the old tree in practiced movements.

"Hate sweat..huh?" Alexander asked.

Hephaistion took in a lungful of his lover's scent and smiled secretly.

"I do Alex! No idea what you are talking about!"

Alexander brought the writhing form of his lover within the enclosure of his arms and gave up.

"Liar!" He buried his nose in Hephaistion's neck and gave a playful bite. The other man shivered in response.

Someone shouted from afar about the dinner being ready and the reverie was broken in an instant.

The cyan eyed man brought his lips close to his lover's ears.

"Your liar." he whispered placed a gentle kiss on the royal cheek.

Alexander nodded as he stared into the blue eyes. The world would be colorless without the beautiful lies of his man.

Even the universe agreed.


End file.
